Hit Or Miss
by TheVicksburg
Summary: Kurrty; The needle on my record player has been wearing thin, This record has been playing since the day you've been with him, No more long rides home, No more of your station, I didn't like it anyways, Remember the time we wrote our names upon the wall?


**I am utterly bored, though I should be working on other stories of my homework, I'm doing this. See how irresponsible and lazy I am? Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to its respective owner(s).**

**Hey, I realized, I enjoy writing songfic! I might even work on some one-shot, after I finish my stories that should be finished right now. **

**Anyway, my pet killer panda isn't feeling well, so review (also on Call of the Crow) if you want him to get better… Please? -sniff- I'll even write take request's on OC's or chapters or whatever, please?**

* * *

_Hit or Miss -_

_New Found Glory_

_The needle on my record player has been wearing thinThis record has been playing since the day you've been with himNo more long rides homeNo more of your stationI didn't like it anywaysRemember the time we wrote our names upon the wallRemember the time we realized "Thriller" was our favorite song_

The needle on the record player, of in the corner on the beige night stand, seemed to be wearing thin with all of it's use. Of course it was, the record has been playing since the day she went with that rebellious fiend, Lance Alvers. The long rides home from school or outings will never happen again. The station she loved to listen to won't be played again, I didn't like it anyways. My memories of us together are still clear and bright, the time we wrote our names on the wall of the alleyway outside the nightclub or the time we realized 'Thriller' was out favorite song, and is still mine, forever it will.

_Have I waited too longHave I found that someoneHave I waited too long to see you_

Have I waited to long? I let you go, never thinking you would stay with Alvers. Have I found that someone? Amanda was amazing, but will never be what you are to me. Have I waited too long to see you? I must have. I didn't stay in contact, never calling or e-mailing.

_Maybe it's for the bestMaybe it's not for anythingIt wouldn't be so bad to take this right from meNo more long rides homeNo more of your stationI didn't like it anywayRemember the time we wrote our names upon the wallRemember the time we realized "Thriller" was our favorite song_

Maybe it's for the best, maybe you two were meant to be together. Maybe it's not for anything, it wouldn't be so bad to take these memories from me, it would hurt less. No more of those long rides home, watching you giggle as the wind whipped your hair around. No more of your station, I didn't like anyway, but I put up with it for you. The time we wrote our names up on the wall, both drunk and disoriented, the time we realized 'Thriller' was our favorite song, dancing and laughing at our attempts to dance correctly.

_Have I waited too longHave I found that someoneHave I waited too long to see you_

Have I waited too long? Yes, you seem so happy, Have I found that someone? Now that I think about it….No, I haven't. Have I waited too long to see you? Of course I have!

_How many times I've triedIt's simple to you, so simple to lieHow many times I've triedBlatant mistakes of your design_

How many times I've tried to tell you how I feel. It's simple to you, simple to lie about your true feelings, those that I can see in your eyes. How many times I've lost it in seclusion when I think of you two. Blatant mistakes of your design, how sad.

_How many times I've triedIt's simple to you, so simple to lieBlatant mistakes of your design_

How many times I've tried to keep my cool in front of you, sometimes failing and further embarrassing myself. It's simple to lie for you, not for me. Blatant mistakes of your design, how I want to tell you, 'I love you.'

_Have I waited too longHave I found that someoneHave I wanted too long to see you_

Have I waited too long? I've said many times, yes. It kills me inside to think of how stupid I've been. Have I found that someone? No, she already has someone. Have I waited too long to see you? Agh, yes!

_I've had so many chancesTurn my back and I ran awayI've had so many chances to see you _

_I've had so many chances to tell you, and I turned my back and ran away, how stupid could I've been then!? I've had so many chances to see you and I couldn't bring myself to look into your eyes and say 'Hello' let alone 'I love you'. Oh, but I do love you, Katzchen. But you don't return my feelings, do you?_


End file.
